The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology.
As used herein, the term “packet” refers to packets of all types, including, but not limited to, fixed length cells and variable length packets. Moreover, these packets may contain one or more types of information, including, but not limited to, voice, data, video, and audio information. Furthermore, the term “system” is used generically herein to describe any number of components, packet switch elements, packet switches, networks, computer and/or communication devices or mechanisms, or combinations thereof.
Consumers and designers of these systems typically desire high reliability and increased performance at a reasonable price. A commonly used technique for helping to achieve this goal is for systems to provide multiple paths between a source and a destination. Packets of information are then dynamically routed and distributed among these multiple paths. It is typically more cost-effective to provide multiple slower rate links or switching paths, than to provide a single higher rate path. Such designs also achieve other desired performance characteristics.
It is important that packet switching systems are fault tolerant and appropriately detect and react to faults. Prior approaches to adapt to and overcome faults within a packet switch typically rely on full redundancy in order to enable fault-masking of failures. For example, such a system might include one or more extra interconnection networks that could become active and replace another interconnection network which has a detected failure. Such approaches are typically costly. Needed are new apparatus and methods for reacting to faults within a packet switching system.